Another Rider of Rohan
by Lotus Fiction
Summary: Edla on the outside is just a basic girl living in Edoras, but on the inside all she wants is to fight for her people. You have heard of Eowyn, defying Rohan's customs but who to say there were not two women on that battle field.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Untimely Death

I held the sword in my hand as I stared at the cliff face. Slowly I lifted the metallic weapon up behind my shoulders, and swung. A satisfying clang was heard as the blade made contact with the rock. Bits of debris fell to the grass and onto my feet. I smiled my; best swing so far. I would have much better swordsmanship if my father or brother would teach me, but alas no, they shoot down my courage and determination to learn because of my female nature. They ride out on their beautiful horses to protect our land while I stand behind worrying for their death. They are out often now; there is much dark talk which floats through our land. Orcs and other foul creature constantly attack our beloved land of Rohan. Sometimes the men would come back laden with victory, sometimes of sorrow, sometimes not at all. I was about to raise the weapon again when the sound of footsteps were sounded from my left. A shot of panic ran through me as I threw the sword into the hole in which I kept it. If someone knew of my training surely they would tell my father, not only of that but that I stole a sword from him. Not that he noticed in his expansive collection. I threw the dirt on the blade and turned, causally walking towards the person coming towards me. It was just a messenger, Aldin was his name.

"Edla," he stated addressing me, "The riders are back from Helm's Deep." I smiled at the boy, few years younger than I. Quickly I rushed up the hill that makes our town, Edoras. Both my brother, Aiken and father, Sigar went to fight for Helms Deep, they were gone for so long and I worried for their safety. As I ran up the hill as fast as my dress would allow me the shape of my father appeared; he was a noble warrior, but ruthless when in battle, he would not let one Orc live if he could help it. This day his face was stone.

"Father!" I said as I hurried up to meet him, stopping just before where he stood. My words and actions were of a child but I did not care. He looked down at me and I saw an emotion not often portrayed in his brown eyes. Sorrow.

"Where is Aiken?" I asked a hint of fear crept into my voice. "Where is my brother?" All my father did was shake his head and walk away, I saw in his hand a helmet, Aikens helmet, splattered with blood. Tears brewed in the corner of my eyes and I ran. Ran to the edge of Edoras to cry. I did not think that death would ever come to my brother; I did not think that this defender of Rohan could ever be broken or beat. And now not only is he dead, murdered, but this sorrow will break my father. He will curl more into his statue of stone just like when my mother died. Just like when my mother was killed by the horrid things named Orcs. I ripped out the grass beside my hand and threw it wishing I could do the same to Aiken's murderer. I will ride and kill those beasts.

I spent the next two days in cased in sadness. I did not leave my house until the third day after his death. My father seemed to show no signs of sorrow only a hardened anger, I believed that was him coping. It was the morning of the third day and I decided it was time to get outside; I wanted to train more so when the next battle calls for Rohan I will ride with the men of Edoras. I braided my thick, brown hair, pulled on one of my plainer dresses and walked out into the town. Still a damp feeling hung over us, of sadness and fear. Women sat, mourning or rejoicing that their sons and fathers still lived. Children silently played, none told them to be quiet, but there was nothing here that could conjure up laughter or imagination. I decided to go for a walk but did not get far before a group of strangers rode into the town. I had seen them before, well most of them; they rode in and ridded our King Théoden of an evil sorcerer by the name of Saruman. I decided to follow them up the hill and see what was to happen this time the group rode in. Along with the wizard, elf, dwarf, and man that came the first time they were accompanied by two small figures of people. I racked my thoughts for their name and it took a couple of seconds before remembering. Hobbits! They were hobbits. I knew that Théoden and a few others went to Isengard but did not realise this group was coming back with them. I followed them up the hill but they went into the castle, a place I was rarely permitted to enter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The celebration liven up Edoras for a while, it was quite fun. Not only did I get a taste of the finest ale served in all of Rohan the guests origination across all of Middle Earth were very entertaining. Two of them, the dwarf and elf, had a very humorous drinking game. Sure the big bearded dwarf had no chance, but it was quite amusing. The two hobbit which accompanied them to our town were a lively pair. I had barely sat down at one of the tables when they jumped onto singing and dancing. One looked at me and winked cheekily, but all he got was an eye-roll. I clearly was not paying enough attention to the other on for he grabbed my arm and pulled me on top of the table. Both the men and women gathered round laughed, and I forgot about my troubles for the time being, joining in on the laughter and dancing.

The festivities lasted into the night and the moon was high when most left. I stayed later than most, helping clean the area. Mostly I brought the mugs and plates to the King's servants, cleaning them in a small pot of water. Although I would like to say I did this out of the kindness of my heart, but that would be a lie. Once most of the dishes were cleared off I snuck into a back room. I was looking for some boots. If I were to ever right with Rohan I needed something to ware, and although most everything form Aikens old armor fit me, his feet have, and will, always be larger. I earlier got a glimpse of some boots which looked small enough to fit me. I grabbed them and turned around to head home. I was to get ready for battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Help Arrived

As I grabbed the boots a feeling of guilt washed over me. I hated this idea of stealing, but unless I wanted to wear boots much too large, or my unproductive shoes I had to do this. They were in my hand and I was ready to leave when I heard a voice behind me.

"And where do you think you're going?" Said a voice slyly. Slowly I turned expecting to see a guard, or even a servant but instead stood one of the hobbits from earlier, he was around four feet and wore a slight smirk on his face.

"Home, why would you care?" I answered him, trying not to portray the feeling of guilt I felt into my expression or tone.

"Well in less you just happen to bring your boots for the ride; I assume they are not yours, why would you steal some boots?" He replied. The hobbit was leaned lazily on the doorframe and although his words were of an interrogator, his attitude and face showed a side only teasing and taunting me.

"Fine, fine, they are not mine." I said exasperated, "but I truly need them, I would tell you why…but I do not trust you, Goodbye, please do not tell a soul, I will trust you if you don't!" I tried to push by but he blocked the way. With how short he was I was surprised he was able to block even half the doorway.

"I do not think you are getting away that easily." He stated, still in a sarcastic, silly way, "For you can trust me! Let us start with an introduction! I'm am Meriadoc Brandybuck,but most call me Merry!" I was getting annoyed at this point; maybe I should just put back the boots and leave.

"Look, Merry, you seem like a decent fellow, fun-loving and such, but I cannot trust someone I only recently met. I am going to put the boots back, I have decided I do not need them that bad." There was some truth in the sentence, but mostly the longer I stood there the more the guilt built up. The hobbit smiled as I replaced the boots but still would not budge from the doorway.

"Well, I won't pester you any more if you will tell me your name." He smiled sweetly, but still his arrogant nature shone through. 

"Edla, if you must know, and let me through please, I need to return home." He moved to the side and mock- bowed.

"Lady Edla." I rolled my eyes but could not make the small smile that had formed on my face to go away. I walked out the castle doors and nodded to the guard, I seemed to be the last left at the party. As I journeyed home, I was almost grateful for Merry stopping me in the act of thievery, guilt still swarmed my head and heart that I was about to do such a thing. I thought about it more and decided riding boots should be the least of my worries. If I am to be stabbed in my foot, wearing boots or shoes, I will still be stabbed nothing will change that. I stepped into my house, its walls and flooring only housed a silence. I was confused until I remember my father saying something about going on a ride today. That was normal for him, leaving for a day when no duties called for him, but something seemed strange, wrong, about this time. I shrugged off my superstitions as I headed to bed. Our house was divided into three rooms, a main space, and two bedrooms. Mine (and Aikens) and my fathers. Tonight I did not crawl into my bed and fall asleep; instead I went into my father's room and lay in his bed. I did not slip under his sheet but instead laid atop thinking of him, Aiken, and my mother as I drifted into lifelessness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke early, when dawn had barely begun to awake herself. I got myself up, brushing my hair and got changed. I chose to wear my hair simple this day, it flowed down my back; my dress was simple and a light brown colour. The Town had already begun to move, women prepared the morning meal and their children, men readied themselves for the day whether it was simple training or an actual ride out. I grabbed an egg out of my basket and cooked it on our fireplace. It was strange eating in the quiet when you hear every chew. I couldn't imagine how people live alone. As the sun rose higher so did the village's noise. I went outside when I had cleaned my area and near ran into Aldin. This was the second time he came to me with a message in a week. Worry was plainly apparent on my face when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Lady Éowyn wishes to see you, Miss. Edla." He said then dashed off. I was confused for a moment before realising what see would want with me; that fool Merry must have told her about my near-pilferage. I walked up once again to the castle, as I went through the doors the wizard, followed by Merry and the other hobbit rushed by. I would have said hello but they seemed on an urgent mission so I let it be. I walked into the now quiet castle and was directed to Lady Éowyn's chamber would lie. I knocked on the door once before I was let in. The beautiful niece of Théoden smiled at me.

"Edla is it?" She questioned walking a bit closer to me. I remained rigid, predicting the worst, like to be sent to one of the dungeons, or to spend the rest of my life in servitude. I nodded an agreement to her question, my fist clenched and unclenched. "Edla, noble indeed," She mused, "Now I know what you plan to do." My eyes widened, it's worse than I thought she knows about my close- thievery and my plan to disguise myself and launch into battle. She took one more step before continuing, looking me in the eyes she said,

"And I plan to help you."

**A/N: Thank-you for reading! Please leave a review, it helps writing when I know what I could improve on. Thanks again! **


End file.
